


Just Kiss Me

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Kiss The Girl, One Shot, Reylo Prompt, Romance, ben is such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: "Do I need to do a breathalyzer for you to snog me?”“Breaking out the British. Now I know you’re serious.”That elusive smile of his came out and she had to bite back a moan – at a smile.-At a party in Poe's house, a guy won't stop asking Rey to go out with him. Rey decides to silence him by pulling Poe's roommate Ben into a kiss.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 110
Kudos: 846





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing...based off the twitter prompt: At a party in Poe's house, a guy won't stop asking Rey to go out with him. Rey decides to silence him by pulling Poe's roommate Ben into a kiss."
> 
> Thank you to [rinirawwrrr](https://twitter.com/rinirawwrrr) for making the amazing moodboard!

Had he planted a GPS tracker on her?  
That was the only logical explanation she had been able to formulate. Granted Poe’s place really wasn’t that large. But he kept finding her mere seconds after she gave him the slip, and the place was packed with people – because Poe, bless him, was sociable and knew too many people.   
One of those people was her current nuisance.   
How many times could she give the man her shoulder or tell him that she wasn’t interested, before it was okay to punch him? And honestly, at this point she was fairly certain that if she did punch him, he would just take it as she was kinky or a dom or some shite other than the fact that she wasn’t interested.   
She should have known when he asked her out five minutes after talking to her, and when she did the ‘smile-laugh-let down’, his response was that he would change her mind. He couldn’t change her mind. There was nothing in the universe that would make her possibly go on a date with him now. Not when he had asked four more times in the span of an hour and a half. And where the fuck were Poe and Finn anyways. And why did Rose have to work tonight? And why did Kaydel always have to show up late? 

“Ah, Rey, there you are.”

Shite. What had she done to deserve this?  
Maker above, someone save her. 

Ducking around the corner and through the throng of people, she stepped out into the cool crisp air, and all but collided with someone who was clearly a brick house masquerading as a person. Solid arms came out to steady her, wrapping around her waist, her hands coming into contact with massive biceps as her heart stuttered. She knew what that meant.  
Poe’s roommate.   
Ben.

Big, stoic Ben who liked to act like he didn’t know how to smile, but that was a massive lie – and who in fact was worse at the social thing than she was. He was so hot that she had actively tell her body not to jump him whenever he was around, and had to tell her heart to stop skipping beat every time he spoke, because he was nerdy and witty and grumpy; and how was she supposed to handle that? And he had been around a lot since moving in with Poe, which might have meant that she had begun to actively find reasons to pop in.  
But right now, the best part about him, was he looked intimidating as fuck. Standing several inches taller than most, with a solid build and dark features – he was going to be her guardian angel.  
Ben was her only hope.

“Kiss me.” The words were out as a hushed command. She was desperate – that was the reason she was going to go with – her eyes darting from his stunning whiskey ones to just over her shoulder, knowing they only had a matter of seconds before her tail found her.

Confusion knit his brow, but he didn’t let her go and he didn’t step back, “Excuse me?”

“Just kiss me. Right now.” Her arms moved to loop around his neck as she pressed fully into him. It could buy them time as he clearly wanted to hash out the details instead of just fucking kissing her.

“Rey?”

She was up on her tip toes, scant inches from his lips. The fucking giant. He needed to get down to her level or she was going to have to climb him. Which might have been a fantasy she had of him, along with those lips – it wasn’t fair for a man to have such a nice mouth because her brain liked to run scenarios where he used that mouth on her. “Fucking hell, Ben. Please - I need you.” 

“Are you drunk?”

“No. But I could get drunk off of you.” She went with what she hoped was a charming smile, her hands playing with the hair at his neck. It really wasn’t fair that his hair was so nice and dark and soft. He just raised his eyes, the side of lips kicking up in a smirk even as he brought his head down closer to hers, and yet still out of reach. The fucking tease.  
Fuckity-fuck-fuck, could he feel the way her body heated when he did that? 

“Bloody fuck. Do I need to do a breathalyzer for you to snog me?”

“Breaking out the British. Now I know you’re serious.”

That elusive smile of his came out and she had to bite back a moan – at a smile. She had nearly moaned just because he’d smiled at her, like he liked her and found her cute and sexy; she was going to loose her mind. One of his large hands moving dangerously low to cup her arse – at once both pulling her up and pushing her into him as his back hit the side of the house, as though he needed the support to stay upright – his other hand coming up to tangle in her hair. Her hips were pressed against one of his solid thighs, and she might have whimpered at the feel of him between her legs, or it could have been the way he was looking at her now. Like he planned to make a meal of her that would have her begging for more. And honestly how was she not supposed to rock her hips when he was looking at her like that? 

This was the closest she’d ever been to him and it was like being pulled into a collapsing star. Clearly this was the reason he kept his distance from most people, because he knew his affect. Knew that people would just throw themselves at him, because nothing felt better than being pulled into his orbit. This had been such a bad idea. So bad. How was she going to act normal around him, when she knew what it felt like to be in his arms? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
Fuck it. she pushed up to kiss him, only for him to pull his lips slightly out of reach giving her hair a light tug putting scarce distance between them – even as he held her close. The smile he wore was wicked even as his eyes held a soft danger that was playing with her rational thought.  
She was going to bite him.  
He brought his lips to skim her jaw.  
She was going to climb him.

His lips came to her ear, his teeth nipping softly at her delicate skin causing her body to heat in reaction, “Why do you need me to kiss you?”

She needed him to kiss her because she felt like she was going to die without having him consume her. Her body felt ready to ignite.  
Maybe she was just sex starved.

“Fucking twat was not getting the point that I wasn’t interested.”

His body became rigid as a dangerous growl escaped his lips, the warmth of his breath fanning across her neck. The hand on her arse hiked up higher, her toes barely touching the ground, that single arm of his supporting most of her weight – and holy fucking shite.   
Was he really that strong?  
Cognizant thoughts left her, as his lips moved purposefully to her neck; the neck that she angled so he could have better access. Her eyes closing on their own accord as the sensation of his mouth on delicate skin overwhelmed, the feeling of his stubble rasping across her skin. His hands possessive on her – and fuck all if that didn’t make her wonder if he’d be like that in bed. Would those hands of his hold her in place as his stubble scrape her inner thighs, privately marking her as his? Hold her as she began to writhe and shake from the way he used his mouth on her – keeping her legs spread wide as he sucked on her clit, her stomach hollowing out as she chanted his name like a curse. His sole intent on making her come with that singular focus intensity that he had about him.

“Think this is enough of a show for him to have gotten the point?” His voice was rough, and her legs clenched around his thigh at the sound.

No. 

“No.”

No, she was not ready to let him go, she just needed another moment where it felt like his control might slip and he would touch her like she’d been dreaming about. Maybe he’d take her to his room under the guise of giving her a safe haven, and then she could crawl into his lap, rock her hips against his till she could feel him hard under her. Enjoy the size of his hands on her, feel them caress her skin.  
If they were naked, his cock buried deep in her as she rocked gently against him as his fingers worked her. Her back pressed to his front, as he told her in that deep voice how good she felt, how he wanted her to make herself come on his cock and then he’d take her on her knees and fuck her.  
Okay. So, she might have a massive crush on him.

“You should kiss me. Just to make certain.”

“Rey-” He brushed his lips across her cheeks, his words sounding as if they were a secret, “I can’t do this in half measures. Not with you.”

She rocked her hips against his and was awarded with a sharp intake of breath, the hold he had on her was a little tighter, his body was humming, a hungry look in his eyes. Fuck, she wanted him.

“Good. I want you in full.” His eyes which had been on her lips, focused on the way she had let her teeth scrap over her bottom lip before saying his name, flicked up to meet hers. They were molten hot, his pupils blown, she pressed her lithe body firmly into his, causing s soft whimper to escape her lips; she could feel him rigid against her abdomen.

“Kiss me,” It was a delicate order, nearly a plea, a soft whisper of sound. He bent his head, a beat away from meeting her lips, and then he took her. 

His hand at her neck holding her in place as she opened for him, met his intensity. Met his hunger. The way he kissed her like he had been fucking dreaming of it, like he couldn’t get enough, like she was his favorite flavor. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck – hands tunneling in his hair.  
Fuck, she needed to be closer; she tried to climb up his body to get closer, tried to press into his so he could feel every line of her body.  
The world was spinning out from under her and the only thing keeping her upright were his hands on her, her world had narrowed to him. He was all she could taste, feel, hear. She was kissing Ben. Ben who didn’t want half measure – Ben who wanted her.  
He bent his knees, pulling her up so that her feet barely skimmed the ground, so that they were lined up and pushed his hips up, his rigid erection meeting her aching cunt, separated by the layers of clothes they wore.  
Clothes that she was surprised hadn’t burnt off.  
She rocked her hips to meet hip, the friction causing her to see stars, and she let out a soft moan that had him pulling back, his eyes taking a moment to open as he worked on getting his breathing under control. Running his thumb over her swollen lips as he looked at her in awe.

Someone whistled not far-off and he became as still as a rock, his muscles bunching, muttering hot curses into her skin. And she, like an idiot, moved against him to try an alleviate the ache, which caused Ben to make a sound of discomfort as he turned her, to shield her with his broad frame from the view of others.  
Right. They were at a party.  
With people.  
People who were probably staring at the woman who attempted to sex a man against the wall of the house.   
Fucking hell, she was going to be known as that girl.  
She could feel the heat in her cheeks and was thankful for the darkness to shield her from his gaze. This was going to be embarrassing now that she was getting her wits about her. Crap.

He reached out and tucked some way wards strands of her hair, behind her ear, letting his hand trail down and intertwining their fingers. Palms pressing against palms, his hand dwarfing hers, giving a light tug so she took a step into his space. A heart stopping smile pulling at his lips.

“You should probably stick with me Sweetheart.” 

“Yeah, I probably should.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...that happened...it's 2am for me, don't judge.
> 
> Come be my friend:
> 
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/)  
> [Hey Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623)  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937)  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733)  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565)


End file.
